


Nightmare

by Riverofwind25



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the only word he could think of to describe it. The only word that came close to conveying the moment he found Steve in a sobbing heap on the sidewalk, clutching a tatter of fabric in one hand. It couldn't be real.<br/>*Has been edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Steve walked briskly through the chilly Manhatten night. He'd taken some time to think, to simply enjoy his own company-and get a good look at how things had changed while he was in the ice. The air seemed to grow colder suddenly, and the soldier snuggled deeper into his coat, and picked up the pace.

He wasn't expecting the pair of hands that locked around his neck and pulled him into a nearby alleyway.

The blond lashed out at the attacker, freeing himself. Just who did this guy think he was?

The stranger raised his head-

" _You_!?" 

Loki didn't answer, and just as Steve raised his fists, the god was on him again, forcing the soldier against a wall with an impossibly strong pair of arms.

"What the he-"

A hand pressed against Steve's throat, cutting off the air required to finish the sentence.

"Shut up." Loki's teeth ground together, before he began to speak, in a tone that made the blond's skin crawl. "I've watching you for a while, _Steven_."

_What does he mean by that?_

"My brother has taken quite a liking to you." Loki glanced over the blond's body befoe continuing. "I can see why."

_Oh god_

The pressure on his throat ceased, and Steve took in a gasp of air, fear turning his blood to ice. He'd had a few harassers, back when he was too small to really defend himself, but it had never gotten this far. Somebody had always stepped in. The super soldier struggled, and grabbed at one of the arms holding him down, tearing a loose sleeve. _  
_

"Get off me."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Loki pulled him forward, before slamming him back against the wall, rough brick scraping at the blond's cheek.

_Please god help me_

"Let me go." Panic had crept into Steve's voice. "Please."

 

There was a sickening laugh. "Asking nicely won't help you. Pretty, stupid mortal." _  
_

_No no no_

One hand began tugging at Steve's pants.

_Don't let him god no_

He kicked out blindly-and in return, received a blow to the head that made him see stars.

"You're only making it worse for yourself." Though dazed, Steve could clearly recognize the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

_Make him stop_

Cold breath, colder than any night, hit his ear. "Pity you won't enjoy this as much as I will." _  
_

_Don't let him god please somebody help me No NO **NO**_

* * *

Nightmare. That was the only word Thor could think of to describe it. The only word that came close to conveying the moment he found Steve in a sobbing heap on the sidewalk, clutching a tatter of fabric in one hand. It couldn't be real. Steve was only going for a short walk, not even a block from the tower. When he hadn't returned after two hours, Thor and Tony had gone to look for him, thinking he'd gotten lost.

These things only happened to other people, didn't they? You would see it on the news, and shake your head, in disgust. It never happened to those you loved, right? You never heard the words "He just pushed me against the wall I tried to get away he was too strong I tried I tried oh God I tried" and felt the red-hot anger in your veins, and the bile rising in your throat, or the tears in your eyes.

* * *

 

 They were in the Tower. Clint was chewing his lip raw, while Natasha was cursing to herself in Russian. Tony was gritting his teeth so hard you could hear it.  Bruce was breathing hard, fighting to keep himself under control, Steve was curled into a ball on the couch, and Thor was angry, so angry at the world, at whoever could inflict this onto another person.  He sat on the couch, wanting to comfort Steve, but not knowing what to say, what words could make it better. Thor knew there were none.

That was when he saw it. The scrap of cloth Steve had held, now laying on the floor, dropped by the super soldier. It was green. No, Thor thought, horror flooding him all over again. Plenty of men wore green, Loki would never....... There were few others who would have been able to overpower Steve Rogers.

"Steve.." Thor asked, his voice taut. "...Who did this to you?" Steve looked at him, eyes red, face and neck bruised, cheeks streaked with tears.

"It was L..Lo..." He couldn't finish the sentence, and curled back into himself, shaking with sobs. Thor stroked his hair, feeling his heart drop to his feet, and pushing back the urge to run out and find his brother and seize him by the neck and- Thor forced the thought away, and looked around at his comrades.

Tony was shaking with rage, hands balled into fists, nails digging into his palms. Clint had bitten through his lip, blood starting to trickle down his chin, and Natasha had gone completely silent, now wearing the grimmest expression Thor had ever seen. Bruce gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles were white. Thor spoke. His voice was thick. "When we find my brother..." The god swallowed hard. "....I will face him alone. Be assured that I don't intend to take him prisoner." He looked down at Steve, heart aching.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. I can't really write fight scenes, but I tried.

The alarm sounded. Tony, startled, nearly dropped his glass on the kitchen floor, and ran out to the living room, his stomach plummeting. He'd given all his teammates necklaces with small button that would set an alarm off when pressed. After the what had happened last month, he'd upped the security precautions even more. Steve was standing there, surrounded by the other Avengers- save Thor. The super soldier spoke.

"He's here."

* * *

The rain was pouring down around them, and Thor could barely see. Lightning flashed through the sky, reflecting off of Loki's golden helmet. The dark-haired god smirked.

"Upset that I touched your toy, brother? He's a pretty one, I can see why you're so protective. Too bad you weren't there to save him that night, eh?"

The blond dashed water from his eyes. The last time they were in this position, Thor had been angry. But now, looking at the god of mischief, he felt something black- something known as hate. "You are not my brother. You stopped being my brother when you attacked Steve. And you will pay!"

* * *

"Can you see what they're doing now?"

The Avengers were grouped on the balcony of the Tower, straining their eyes in an attempt to watch the confrontation, as the storm raged around them.

"Nope."

Steve leaned over the balcony, hair plastered to his head and made darker by the rain. He was grateful to not be able to see...Him. The soldier shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories of that night. For the past weeks since his attack, he'd been having horrible nightmares, the ones that woke him in fits of screaming and flailing. Thor would tell him that it was alright, that he was safe, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, and Steve would sob into Thor's chest as the god held him and pressed kisses to the top of his head. Steve was jerked back to the present by an ear-splitting crack of thunder. He hoped Thor was alright.

* * *

Thor crashed into the ground. Gritting his teeth, he stood. "You will not win this battle." He threw his hammer, knocking Loki over. He stood over his brother, and before he could move, slammed Mjolnir down onto his chest.

"I wonder what Odin will think of this, Loki."

He smirked.

* * *

The Avengers sat around the TV, watching Point Break for the fifth time in the past four months. It had been about 6 months since Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard. He'd been vague on what had happened to his brother- his only words on the subject had been "He was punished."

Steve's nightmares had lessened in frequency until they stopped entirely. He still looked over his shoulder constantly, and never went out walking during the night. He also couldn't stand being in the dark, and Thor had gotten used to sleeping with a lamp on. Other than that, everything was almost completely back to normal.

Two years later, Tony choked on his drink after seeing the gold band on Steve's finger. But that's a story for another day.


End file.
